Yes, Raven, There is a Santa Claus
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: Raven doesn't believe there is a Santa Claus, while the rest of the tower knows he exists. Is there any way to convince her that Santa's real?


**AN: I do not own anything mentioned in this story**

**Yes, Raven, There is a Santa Claus**

It had been a relatively quiet day. Those were always the most enjoyable days. The city was safe and secure and buzzing with holiday activity. People were buying last minute gifts for their loved ones and hanging decorations. The Titans Tower was covered with lights and a banner that read, "Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Kickin Kwanza, and if You Believe in Something Else or Nothing at all Have a Nice December!" Yes, it was a rather large banner.

Beast Boy walked down the hallway calling out, "Letters to Santa!" It was a Titan tradition to send their letters to Santa Claus out on Christmas Eve. They knew many people would think they were cutting it close and that Santa would never get their letters on time, but every year he got them.

Beast Boy went to Cyborg's door and knocked on it. It opened and a letter was thrown out. He went to Robin's room and did the same, getting the same response. He knocked on Starfire's door and was bombarded with dozens of letters. Starfire felt that she would look greedy if she sent one letter containing the names of all of the gifts she wished to receive, so she decided to write one item down in one letter and just make many of them. Beast Boy gathered them up, then went to Ravens room.

He knocked on the door and called out, "Raven! I need your letter to Santa." While he waited he organized the letters he was already holding. After a few seconds he knocked again, "Raven, I need your letter!" He rocked back and forth on his heals and waited, but he was growing impatient. He knocked harder and yelled, "Raven I need your letter to Santa now! The post office is gonna close in like a half hour."

Ravens door slid open and revealed a peeved looking Raven. "What do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

Beast Boy sighed and said, "I said it like a hundred times! I need your letter to Santa."

Raven looked at him for a moment then said, "That's what you bothered me for?"

"Duh," said Beast Boy. "So where is it?"

"Beast Boy, have I ever written a letter to Santa?" Raven asked.

"Uh… I dunno," said Beast Boy, thinking. "Cyborg always sent the letters out, not me. This is my first time."

"Well, I haven't," said Raven and she went to close her door.

"What? Why not?" asked Beast Boy, stopping her door.

"Because it's a waste of time," said Raven. "Not to mention a waste of paper."

"No it's not!" said Beast Boy. "How else is Santa supposed to know what you want for Christmas?"

Raven stared at Beast Boy for a moment. "Beast Boy, Santa isn't real," she said plainly.

"Yes he is!" said Beast Boy.

"No, he's not," said Raven.

"Yes he is!" Beast Boy said again.

"Beast Boy, grow up!" said Raven. "There's no such person as Santa Claus."

"How can you say that?" said Beast Boy, who was shocked at her attitude. "Don't you see the presents under the tree every year?"

"Those aren't from Santa," said Raven. "They're just gifts we've bought for each other."

"No, there're presents from Santa too!" said Beast Boy. "We each get a present from Santa every year."

"Well I never have," said Raven.

"Of course you have," said Beast Boy. "It's the one present that isn't from any of us. I mean, do the math! We each get five presents every year."

"What are you talking about?" asked Raven. "I get four every year. One from each of you."

"No… you get five," said Beast Boy, growing confused.

"No, I get four," said Raven, frowning. "I can count."

"But… but that's not possible," said Beast Boy. "We each get a present from Santa."

"Well I certainly don't," said Raven. "No, if you'll excuse me…"

"But why wouldn't Santa give you a present?" asked Beast Boy. "I mean, you're not _always_ naughty." He thought for a moment. "Wait! Duh, you haven't written him a letter so he can't give you a gift. Quick, go write one up! Just write down everything you'd like to get for Christmas and Santa will choose one and give it to you."

Ravens annoyed expression faded into one of almost sadness. "Actually… I did write a letter once. The first year I was on Earth I was too young and stupid to realize that Santa wasn't real. So when Cyborg told me about him and said I should write a letter, I did. I asked for only one present, nothing all that special. Just something I had kind of always wanted. And you know what? I didn't get it, nor did I get any present from any Santa Claus. I felt so stupid."

"Well… maybe you weren't on his list yet because you were new to Earth," said Beast Boy, trying to rationalize all of this. "And then, when you didn't write a letter the next year, he didn't have a reason to give you a gift. Or something like that. So, quick, go write a letter so he can get you a gift this year."

Raven rolled her eyes and said, "That's okay. Like I said, it's a waste of paper." And with that she closed her door. She couldn't believe how immature Beast Boy was. He still believed in Santa Claus? Someone in the tower must have been giving him a gift addressed from Santa every year. She would find out whom and tell them to tell Beast Boy the truth. He was old enough to know.

Beast Boy couldn't believe that Raven had never gotten a gift from Santa and that she didn't believe in him. He would just have to prove it to her. He quickly ran to his room, knowing that time was of the essence, and decided to write another letter to Jolly old Saint Nick.

_Dear Santa,_

_I know I already sent you a letter with all of the stuff I want for Christmas, but this one's different. Apparently, you've never given a gift to my friend Raven and now she doesn't believe in you! Please, send her a gift so she knows you're real. She sent you a letter once a few years ago but you didn't give her anything. I know there must have been some misunderstanding or something, so let's please make this right._

_Beast Boy_

_p.s. I forgot to mention in my other letter that I'd like a new game controller cuz mine is worn out._

Proud of his work, he quickly put the letter in an envelope, sealed it, addressed it, and made his way to the post office as quick as he could. If he was lucky he would get there before they closed for the day.

Once she was sure he was gone, Raven decided to go make herself a cup of tea. She knew if he were still there he would pester her about writing a fake letter. She walked into the common room and found her other three friends watching a Christmas movie. They each turned their heads when they heard her enter.

"Raven! Would you like to watch the movie with us?" asked Starfire.

"No thanks," said Raven as she put her teakettle on the stove.

"Do you know if B left with the letters yet?" asked Cyborg.

"He just left," said Raven. "And, speaking of which, which one of you hasn't told him the truth about Santa Claus yet?"

They just stared at her for a second.

"What truth about Santa Claus?" asked Robin.

"That he isn't real," said Raven. "Beast Boy still believes in Santa Claus."

"Why should he not believe in the Santa Claus?" asked Starfire. Then she gasped and said, "Was he naughty?"

"Alright, you guys, enough now," said Raven. "I know you're all in the holiday spirit and all, but that's no reason to deceive Beast Boy into thinking some mythical man exists."

"Uh, Raven, Santa does exist," said Cyborg.

Raven sighed and said, "No, he doesn't. Please don't tell me you all still believe in this nonsense."

"Raven, Santa's real," said Robin. "How else would we each get a gift from him each year?"

"Yes, I receive five of the gifts for Christmas," said Starfire. "One from each of my friends and one from the Santa Claus."

"No wonder Beast Boy still believes, you're all just as immature and insane as he is," said Raven, getting her cup and tea bag out.

"Raven, are you tellin us that you don't believe in Santa?" asked Cyborg.

"Of course not!" said Raven. "Santa is as real as a unicorn. And shame on all of you for believing in him. We're on our way to being adults; it's time for the lies to end."

"But, Raven, how can you say that?" asked Starfire. "Do you not get the gift from Santa every year?"

"No, I don't get a gift from Santa," Raven snarled. "And I never will because Santa is fake! And don't any of you try to convince me otherwise. Robin, please tell me that at least you _know_ that Santa isn't real."

"But he is," said Robin. "Do you really think I'm the type of person to endorse something fake? Santa's real."

"Oh, I've had enough of this," said Raven, finishing preparing her tea. She grabbed it and headed back to her room. She couldn't believe it; she lived with morons.

Just as Raven left Beast Boy returned from the post office. "Hey dudes, the deed is done!" he said proudly. "At this very moment our letters are being sent to the north pole." He noticed that each of his friends looked slightly distressed. "Uh, what's going on?"

"Raven does not believe in the Santa Claus," said Starfire, who was on the edge of crying.

"Oh, yeah, I know," said Beast Boy. "But, hopefully she'll get a gift from him this year and that'll prove to her that he's real."

"Cyborg, you collected the letters each year," said Robin. "Did Raven ever give you one?"

"Uh… no, actually," said Cyborg, thinking. "She always said she would mail her own. Guess she was just sayin that."

"I feel so very sad for Raven," said Starfire. "What if Santa does not give her a gift again?"

"I wrote him a letter asking him to," said Beast Boy. "I think there's some sort of misunderstanding going on."

"Well, let's all hope he sets all of this straight," said Robin. "Raven's the last person who needs to feel left out or forgotten." And to this they all agreed.

Night fell and it was time for the Titans to go to bed. They made sure their stockings were hung and left milk, cookies, and some carrots for the reindeer. And the whole time Raven just looked absolutely disgusted with her friends. And they felt sorry for her. She was missing out on how exciting and magical Christmas Eve could be.

Raven went to bed and fell asleep quickly. There was no reason for her to stay awake, unlike her other four friends. She wasn't excited or trying to hear hooves on the roof. She actually wasn't looking forward to Christmas at all. She knew her friends would try to convince her that they each got a gift from Santa. She didn't want to think about the fat man in red anymore. Jerk. Nonexistent Jerk.

She was deep asleep when suddenly someone was pounding on her door. "Raven! Raven, wake up!" Beast Boy called through her door.

Raven looked at her clock, it was a little past midnight. "Beast Boy, go away!" she yelled. "I'm sleeping."

"No, you gotta get up!" he called back. "Come on, get up!"

She growled and covered her head with her blanket. "Go away!" she called again from beneath her comforter.

Beast Boy tried to open her door, but found that it was locked. He turned into an ant and crawled under it. Once he was through he changed back and ran over to her bed. "Raven, come on!" he said and pulled her blanket off of her.

"Beast Boy, what's the matter with you!" she said, furiously. "It's midnight! Now get out of my room!"

He grabbed her hand and yanked her right out of her bed. "You've got to see something," he said, pulling her. "Trust me, you're gonna like it!"

As he pulled her out of her room she quickly grabbed her cloak, which she didn't sleep in. She was far too tired to attack him, but once she gained her bearings she was going to send him into another dimension. He was practically running as he dragged her down the hallway. They stopped right outside of the common room doors.

"Okay, you ready?" he asked, shaking with excitement.

Raven put her cloak on and glared at him. "This had better be good," she growled.

"Oh, yeah," he chuckled and pushed the button that opened the common room doors. He grabbed her hand again and led her inside. "Ta da!"

"Ta da what?" Raven began to say, but she was cut short by what she saw before her. She saw four figures. Her three friends, who were smiling from ear to ear, and a man who was smiling as well. He had a large, happy belly and a beard that was snowflake white. His suit was red like a chimney and his boots black as coal. He looked just like everyone said he would.

Raven was, of course, shocked at first. But her stunned expression quickly faded away and she frowned. She turned to Beast Boy who was beaming. When he saw her face he turned concerned. "What?"

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. "You're so delusional about Santa Claus that you woke me up at midnight to show me some guy in a Santa outfit? Goodnight." And with that she turned to leave.

"No!" said Beast Boy, stopping her. "Raven, this isn't fake! He's the real deal!"

"Yeah, Raven, just look at him," said Cyborg.

"This is Santa Claus!" said Starfire.

Raven sighed and turned around to face the man again. She looked him up and down and crossed her arms. She wasn't going to be fooled this easily. She turned to her friends and said, "There's no such thing as Santa Claus."

"Oh, I better let the elves know that then," the man chuckled. "Though elves can get pretty testy when you tell them they're out of a job."

"See? He's real!" said Beast Boy. "Go meet him." He got behind her and began pushing her towards him.

"This is ridiculous," said Raven, who was very annoyed by this point. "Robin, I can't believe you let a complete stranger into the tower."

"Well, I let him in every year," said Robin with a smile.

"And none of my security systems can keep him out," said Cyborg. "That _proves_ he's got magic."

Raven rolled her eyes and was finally right in front of him. He smiled kindly and stuck his hand out. "Hello Raven, I'm Santa Claus."

"Uh huh," said Raven, shaking his hand.

"Sorry about the mix up," he said. "I know you sent me a letter a few years back and I'm sorry for not getting your gift to you."

"I'm sure," said Raven, crossing her arms. She wondered how much information her friends had given this man to try and convince her that he was real. And she wondered how much money they spent hiring him.

"You're friend Beast Boy sent me a letter telling me about what happened, so I had every elf and searching for any letter that had possibly gotten misplaced. And, don't you know, it was accidentally placed in the naughty box? Turns out because you're half demon my elves automatically put your letter there. Well, I've set them straight and from now on you'll be on the good list. That is, as long as you remain good."

"Whatever," said Raven, yawning. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"You still don't believe I'm real?" asked Santa.

"No offense, but no, I don't," said Raven.

Santa laughed to himself and went to his sack of toys. He brought a gift out that was addressed to 'Raven'. He handed it to her and then reached into his pocket, taking out an old letter. "Maybe this will change your mind," he said, smiling. "Open it."

Raven rolled her eyes and began to take the wrapping paper off. When the paper was removed Raven saw what lay beneath it. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped slightly. She was looking upon a box that contained a beautiful porcelain doll.

"Dear Santa Claus," Santa read from the letter, "My name is Raven and this is my first time on Earth and my first Christmas. I've heard about you and I think what you do is wonderful. I was told to write this letter and include my request for gifts. Well, I don't usually ask for anything, but seeing as this is what makes you happy and this is my first Christmas, I will. I would only like one thing. A doll. I was never allowed to have a doll when I was little and I have always wondered what it would be like to have one. I promise, I will take good care of it and appreciate it every day. Thank you very much."

Raven was in total and utter shock. She looked at the doll, then back at Santa, then the doll again. "But… but… this can't be… how could you…" she stuttered.

Santa laughed and said, "I hope you enjoy it and take care of it like you promised."

"I… I… yes, of course," said Raven, who looked like she was on the edge of passing out.

"Good," he smiled. Then he grabbed his sack and threw it over his shoulder. "Well, I've got to be going. I've still got 12,637, 578 houses to go. Now you five be good and I'll be back next year."

"Bye Santa!" they all said smiling and waving.

He smiled back, held a finger next to his nose, and vanished in a puff of sparkles and snowflakes. Once he was gone all attention was back on Raven, who still looked shell shocked. She couldn't take her eyes off of the doll. She carefully opened the box and slipped it out. It had curly, purple hair and white skin. Its glass eyes were amethyst. Raven cautiously felt the soft porcelain, trying to convince her self that this was real.

She looked the whole doll over and saw a small tag hanging from its left wrist. Raven slowly grabbed it and read what it said. "Yes, Raven, there is a Santa Claus." She smiled and held the doll close.

**The end**

**!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

(AND NO FLAMES)


End file.
